Bluewind
"Your Family Only Loves You Because They Have To" *Swearing* ''Summary ' Family Grandparents: W''ater Pelt, Ravenwatch'' Parents: Nightstar, Ripplepath Aunts: Skypaw, Reflectingwater Uncle: Snakeheart 1st Cousins: Cloudfall, Featherkit, Wolfpaw, Cinderkit, Rainkit, Strikekit, 1st Cousins once removed: Orangekit, Waterkit, Blackkit, Fangkit Appearance Short Description: A Short, Black, and sleek furred She-cat, with dark gray tabby stripes down her back, a light gray general fur color, and a white underbelly, and light blue eyes Body: She is runt like her mother, but her legs are shorter then her mothers, much to Bluepaw's annoyance Eyes: She has light blue, icy eyes, they are usually slits, and one of her eyes is slightly affected by a scratch down her face. Scars: Speaking of scratches, she has multiple, 3 scratch marks down her face from Silverlight, and 2 more scratch marks from Tundraflare and Sootcloud on her muzzle and shoulders Voice: Her voice is very high pitched, an annoying pitch often following it when she's angry, but her voice often mellows out around cats she's comfortable with '''Personality "Good" traits Adaptive Intelligent Accepting Caring (Once you actually become "important") "Bad" traits Arrogant Self Absorbed Hot Headed Jealous Deceitful ''Likes Prey ''Fish & Birds Emotion Pleasure, Sarcasm, Rage Weather Stormy/Rainy Season LeafFall Turn-Ons Large figures, Amber eyes, Brown & Tan fur, and muddy brown patterns Being Noticed Self Explanatory ''Dislikes Prey Voles Emotion Sadness, absence Weather Sunny Season Leafbare Turn-Offs Dark gray fur, small figures, yellow eyes, and no fur patterns Being Ignored Self Explanatory Fears '''Being ignored'-''Even though it sounds petty, Bluepaw has an extreme fear of being ignored, because, if she did something amazing, who would care to notice?'' Her Family-''She's heard of what her family line has done, from Ripplepath's murderous ways, to Nightstar being such a whore-.......She's afraid that she could follow in their paw steps'' The Dark-''It's rather Ironic considering how much she hates her brother'' Kitting-''Refer To 'Her Family'/Willowspirit's stillborn kits'' Dying-''It's a basic fear, but, she remembers how easily Silverlight died'' ''Skills '''Intelligence-'7/10, Not the smartest in the bunch, but she's not the dumbest either Hunting-''5/10, Cloudfall only hunted snakes. She hates snakes now'' Fighting-''8/10, *Includes Verbal Fighting'' Sympathy-''4/10, She's very annoying'' Climbing-''7/10, Got her mothers skills'' Strength-''4/10, She's a runt like her mother, so she's very easy to overpower, so unfortunate....'' ''Trusts/Thoughts '''Nightstar-'''64% ''before Nightstar gave birth to Midnightkit and Daykit, Bluepaw would’ve said that she’s a slut and she can fuck off. she’s okay with her now, but she has a feeling that Nightstar thinks she's a mistake Silverlight-'??% “W-Who’s there!? Y-You’re not Windstorm! i-I’m not afraid to fight you! G-get away from me!...... What do you mean ”I’m talking to myself?” '''Ripplepath-'''10% ''Bluepaw never knew him. He's the reason she exists. Not necessarily a good thing '''Windstorm-'''50% "WINDSTORM STOP POSSESSING ME!" '''Petalfall-'''59% "Baka!" '''Darkpaw-''1% "Fuck off"'' Creekpaw-''50% Better then Darkpaw, kinda misses him'' Tundraflare-''98% "Good shit"'' Sootcloud-14% Piece of shit but makes Tundraflare happy Brittlepaw-''10% Bluepaw thinks she's stupid and weak'' Cookie-''10% "Stupid kittypet"'' Firerise-''11% Bluepaw thinks that Firerise is a crybaby and should just talk to Nightstar'' Midnightkit/Daykit-''50% "I was quite surprised to find out that my mother reproduced, what was the purpose? She's already successfully raised 2 offspring, now she's gone and made these two. Two kits, Two tiny, squeaky, nuisances. They chew on my tail, they mew nonstop, they keep my mom's attention away from me, yet I have some blasted biological instinct that prevents me from letting them perish, or go hungry, or cold, or cry for too long. It's quite terrible. But...I suppose...one could consider them.....cute."'' "Geez Blue you could just admit that you love your baby siblings" Category:Apprentices Category:OC